1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags and labels, and more particularly to particular structures of RFID tags and labels and methods of manufacturing them.
2. General Background and State of the Art
RFID systems consist of a number of components including tags, handheld or stationary readers, data input units and system software. The tags are the backbone of the technology and come in various shapes, sizes and read ranges including thin and flexible “smart labels” which can be laminated between paper or plastic.
RFID creates an automatic way to collect information about a product, place, time or transaction quickly, easily and without human error. It provides a contactless data link, without need for line of sight or concerns about harsh or dirty environments that restrict other automatic ID technologies such as bar codes.
In addition, RFID is more than just an ID code, it can be used as a data carrier, with information being written to and updated on the tag on the fly.
RFID has been applied to hundreds of applications in dozens of key industries. Today, RFID is used for such applications as vehicle and personnel access control, automotive anti-theft systems, product and asset tracking and supply chain automation. Additional applications include payment and loyalty, personal and vehicle and personnel access control, automotive security, product and asset tracking, sports timing, livestock identification, document management and supply chain automation.
In one application RFID is used as part of a gas-station payment system using radio frequency signals to enable two-way, wireless communication between a key ring tag and a gasoline pump or counter-top reader. The desired purchase is automatically charged to a gas-station customer's credit card of choice without swiping a credit card or paying an attendant.
Prior art RFID tags and labels typically come in roll form. Some of these tags and labels include images on their surfaces. Typically the images are created using thermal transfer or direct thermal technology. This technology is preferred because the RFID circuits are not exposed to undue stress such as pressure or heat. However, there is a segment of the hard good distribution market that batch prints shipping labels via laser printers. Unlike thermal transfer technology, laser printing exposes the throughput media to pressure and heat. In this and other applications it would be desirable to be able to batch print tags or labels having RFID capabilities. There is a strong need in the art for an RFID tag or label that is imageable using laser printing.